


Renosance

by potats_uwu



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potats_uwu/pseuds/potats_uwu
Summary: “Well I've called you here too today, because as you know you've recently become a death scythe, and since Spirit-kun is my main death scythe, I would like for Kidd to wield you in my stead! Are you ok with that.” lord death cocks his head to the side.“Yeah” Soul says nonchalantly “Well in that case, Kidd will lead you to the training room! Have fun!”
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Renosance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction, its just a little one-shot that I've been working on, so yeah, enjoy!

Soul was in class, not paying attention as per usual. He had his head down upon his arms as he slowly drifted on the brink of unconsciousness. His breathing evening out and slowing. The monotone draw of his teacher’s very boring lecture wasn't helping either. As soon as the white haired male dozed off, he was brought back into the real world with a great pain in his head, he could just hear the last bit of a maka chop and a giggle.

“Ow!” Soul yelps “that fucking hurt Maka!” the scythe angrily whispered turning towards his meister, rubbing his head. His meister just giggles and returns to reading her book. Acting as if nothing just happened. Stupid maka, stupid book! Soul seethed in his head.

“Soul-kun” the recogniseable monotone voice of his teacher, Stein-sensei calls to him. “You've been called to the death room, lord death wants to talk to you.” and with that the teacher goes back to his lesson. the albino yawns. He gets up and stretches before leaving the EAT classroom. With his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. 

On the walk to the death room Soul takes his phone out of his back pocket and checks his notifications, he just got a text from maka. Ugh, what does she want now. Soul thinks to himself. 

Maka: do you think that you’re in trouble?

Soul: for what

Soul:???

Maka: I don't know you're always doing something.

Maka: like skipping class.

Soul: hey! 

Soul: i hardly do that anymore

Maka: if you say so soul.

Soul: stop texting in class

Maka: you say that like you don't.

Soul: but i don't get caught

Soul: stein-sensei is gonna catch u

Soul deciding that the conversation was done repockets his phone and continues to walk to the death room. After a few minutes Soul reached the death room and walked in. in the room were Shinigami-sama and his son Death the Kidd.

“Yo! Whats up soul!” Shinigami-sama Greets the albino in his usual cheery voice. “Nothing.” Soul replies.“Hello” Kidd greets him. Soul waves to Kidd. 

Soul has had a crush on Kidd, since like forever. But Soul was pretty sure that Kidd did even like him like that. So Soul just left well enough alone. Like maka should but she keeps teasing him about it, Soul wishes he never told her. 

“Well I've called you here too today, because as you know you've recently become a death scythe, and since Spirit-kun is my main death scythe, I would like for Kidd to wield you in my stead! Are you ok with that.” lord death cocks his head to the side.“Yeah” Soul says nonchalantly “Well in that case, Kidd will lead you to the training room! Have fun!”

Outside of the death room, Soul checks his phone and he gets a text from maka. “Hey, Kidd could you wait for a sec. I gotta do somethin’.” “Ok.” Kidd nods in affirmative. And waits patiently.

Maka: Hey, are you in trouble?

Soul: nah

Maka: why did he want you then.

Soul: he wanted me to train with kidd

Soul: cause ima death scythe now

Soul: and ur dad is like his main weapon

Soul: so he wanted kidd to wield me

Maka: oh, well that's good for you 😉

Soul: stfu 

Maka: Well, are you going to tell him? 👀😉😋

Soul: mind ur business 

Maka: LOL! Okay

Maka: you know, you two would be really cute together

Soul: it would be really great if you stopped talking

Maka: aw, i bet your blushing

Soul: shaddup 

Maka: awwwwwwwwwwww

Soul decided that he was done dealing with maka’s bullshit and repocketed his phone. “Hey Kidd,” the meister looked over, and responded with “hm.” “We can go now if you’re ready.” Kidd nodded and the two males started down the long twisted hallways of D.W.M.A. 

While walking Kidd started explaining the training that they were going to do“Well while training, today we shall work on simple things like adjusting our soul wavelengths and maybe even a soul resonance, that is if we’re lucky.” Kidd stated. “Though most meister weapon pairs take months up to years to resonate, but i have hope, that is since i am a shinigami and you are a death scythe, it shouldn't take long at all.” Kidd turned to soul and smiled. And with that Soul’s heart melted. How could he be so adorable! Soul thought to himself.

By the time Kidd finished rambling about soul resonance. They were already at the training room.”oh, i must have been rambling again, im sorry” kidd blushed with embarrassment. “S’ok” Soul replied, his heart melting once again. In his mind he was internally screaming.

The room was simple but spacious. With a hardwood floor and white painted walls. After Soul did some quick stretches. Kidd asked him to transform. Kidd's voice was like velvet, as he said “transform, soul.” the regality in his voice was commanding. Like he really was the son of death. Not the dorky, symmetry loving boy he knew.Soul transformed. Kidd caught him effortlessly. Like he had wielded soul many times before. “Hmm.” Kidd hummed “it already seems that our souls are compatible. It seems that we don't have to adjust our wavelengths after all”. 

With that kid twirled and twisted the scythe as if getting a feel for it. Then Kidd started trying out slicing movements. “Nice feel.” kidd murmured to himself. Kidd wielded Soul differently than maka did. To Soul the way maka did it always seemed graceful and fluid, but now with kidd wielding him. Maka’s way seems clunky. Kidd weilided Soul not like he was a tool but an extension of his own body. 

After a while of practicing fighting moves Kidd spoke. “Would you like to try resonating?” soul answered immediately “sure” resonance with Kidd was different. Maybe it was because he was a shinigami or, maybe it was because Soul was a death scythe now. He could see what Kidd was seeing. He could feel what Kidd was feeling. He could hear what kidd was thinking. No wait. It was different from that. Every thought from kidds mind was flooding into his own. Every memory, every thought. The feeling was overwhelming. But wait if that was happening to him, oh no. kidd could see everything in his mind. 

With that Soul forcefully closed the resonance and transformed back into his human form. He was breathing heavily. He couldn't even process what was going on and what he saw in Kidd’s mind. His mind going to one thought he saw in Kidd’s mind, wait. Does he like him back?

Kidd was standing wordlessly and a few away from Soul. he was looking down at the ground. “Hey . . uhh, Kidd” Soul said awkwardly. Not cool! Not cool! Not cool! Soul thought to himself. “I- uh well, that you saw was-” Soul started to say, but Kidd cut him off but striding across the short distance between them. Raising to the balls of his feet to reach and softly kissing Soul. 

Soul was so shocked that he didn't do anything but stand there. Kidd pulled away and blushed “i’m sorry about that, i mean-” he looked down “if you didn't like that, i don't know what came over me, i'm real-” soul cupped kidd’s face in his hands and kissed him.


End file.
